The Story
by GingerTimelord99
Summary: It is dark in this room. For as long as I could remember it was dark. Some days a thin strip of pale light would shine through the cracks in the wood. Those were nice days. The light was warm and seemed to make the dust in the air glitter. I used to imagine that it was magic dust, but it never lasted for long... I have decided that I don't like the dark very much. -I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

There are moments when time seems to pause. When the universe seems to hold its breath. These times always seem to be times of change, moments where important decisions are made by seemingly unimportant people. The people who unknowingly change the world. the artists who created creations that became masterpieces. The very same creations that even the youngest child could tell you about. Though, sometimes it doesn't take an act of impossibility to change the universe. Sometimes it just takes an act of kindness.

A single act of kindness changed my universe. Sometimes I dream of it. Most of the time I have nightmares of it. I remember the dark and the cold. I remember the hunger and the fear. I remember the hope and the warmth of the light. I don't know how I came to be in that room, but I know how I left.

It was one of those days when a light would seep in from the cracks in the wood, the ones usually reserved for the occasional rain water. I was playing with the dust and watching the reflections of the light. I was so fascinated by that dust, I could have watched it dance in the light for hours. It was about that time that I heard the voices.

They were outside my door, the voices I mean. They were quiet, whispering to each other. I think that they had been arguing and I had moved to the corner of that old room. The light was between me and the door. I believed that if they some how got in that the thin strip of golden light would protect me and it did, for a time, but then it left and a faint buzzing had filled the room.

The voices tumbled through the door and one had quickly closed it behind them. That is when they noticed me. I still remember the first words the voices said to me.

"Hello! Sorry to barge in like this, do you mind if we hide away in here for a moment?"

And that was how I met the Doctor and the two most important people of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

To me time seemed to slow as I took in the strangeness that had invaded my forced sanctuary. They were different from any thing I had ever seen before. They were vibrant and animated and filled with color. I loved them.

They came in a rush. The first to enter my little room was the strangest and most impossible man I would ever met. Next came an angel with the prettiest hair and at that moment I had decided that she was lovelier than the golden light that shined on the dust. Behind the angel came another. He was different than the others but just as striking. Though I do suppose that I could be a bit biased, after all he was the one who saved me in the end.

They captivated me, but at the same time I was frozen in terror. Then all at once time decided to start and all I could do was stare as they looked expectantly back at me.

"Doctor, are you sure she can understand us?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then why is she just staring at us like that?"

"Well, maybe she is in shock. I know I would be if a bunch of people invaded my home." The strange man continued to tinker with a tube like object in his hands and I was so focused on him and the angel, who was still watching me from across the room, that I didn't even notice the third person coming over and crouching down near me.

"Hello, what's your name?"

I jumped slightly and just stared wide eyed at him, to far in shock of the previous events to even begin to formulate an answer. I glanced back at the strange man and the angel. While the strange man continued to mumble to himself the angel turned towards me. After a pause the third man continued talking.

"My name is Rory, Rory Williams." At his words my attention focused back on him. "And over by the door is my wife Amy and the man beside her is called the Doctor."

"No It's not." My voice was soft, but strong and for a moment I thought that they had not heard me. But I was proven wrong.

"What do you mean?" Amy stepped closer. I backed up farther into the corner. Seeing this Amy stepped back and crouched down before she continued, "What do you mean by that?"

I stared at her and glanced back at Rory, who gave me a comforting smile, then at the so called Doctor. He was paying more attention to the proceedings now than he was before.

"H-his name," I continued in a soft, shaking tone. "H-his name isn't the D-Doctor."

The strange man moved quickly. I didn't even have the chance to curl farther into my self and I could only stare back in shock at his intense gaze.

"Of course my name is the Doctor. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I-it's a t-title n-not a-a name."

"Just because it's a title doesn't mean that it can't be—"

"Doctor." Amy sharply cut him off, "Shut up."

The look on his face was funny and I couldn't help but giggle. She cautiously came closer and set down only a foot away from me.

"I feel like I'm at a disadvantage. You know our names but we don't know your's." She had a friendly smile on her face but my unexpected courage from earlier seemed to have vanished.

After an awkward pause she continued, "Alright, thats okay, can you tell us—"

I fell asleep after that.


End file.
